1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for determining information on a storage system in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art storage systems, one or more host computers access a storage subsystem over a network such as a Storage Area Network (SAN). The network storage system may manage access to a storage enclosure including one or more interconnected hard disk drives, where the disk drives may be organized as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), a Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), etc. The host systems include Host Bus Adaptors (HBAs) providing a network connection to the storage subsystems. Host systems may view the physical storage space as a partition of Logical Unit Numbers (LUNs). The hosts will submit input/output (I/O) commands to a particular LUN, and the storage subsystem managing access to such targeted LUNs will translate the target LUN to a physical storage area. The LUNs within a storage subsystem are assigned to the host systems, and the host systems would direct I/O requests to their assigned LUNs.
Prior art storage subsystems often include a proprietary database to maintain information on attached hosts and LUN assignments and proprietary application programming interfaces (APIs) that may be used to extract information on attached host and LUN assignments and present such information in a report form. For instance, such a reporting API may be issued from a host system or a reporting server to obtain information on the attached hosts and assigned LUNs.